


分手以后

by fycsyzh



Category: kookv - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-02-22 20:57:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23733640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fycsyzh/pseuds/fycsyzh





	分手以后

这场雨来得匆匆，还没有留多少时间给自然反应，就落得倾盆一片。刚好是需要开始盖电热毯的时候，本身一阵一阵的风倒是不生分，和空气行了一场周公之礼。  
说实话，金泰亨也不知道他们是怎么样滚上来的，连他们偶遇的细节都被揉成了细削，参合在精液的某个角落，溅在了金泰亨的喉管。所以他这才想起来手上，背脊上红痕的出处，他确确实实地知道：他现在在和一个只见过一次陌生人上次。田柾国黏黏糊糊地说了一句我可以上你家吗就昏死了。金泰亨眼睛里朦胧一阵水气，比起难过更像是生理性的眼泪。刚刚被阴茎深喉捅进了一回，连精液都才吞进去一些，田柾国就着急把他的身子翻过去，扣他的屁眼，两只手指探进去一些强行用力撑开那些褶皱。金泰亨醉了，不知道身后面的人是谁，更没有什么悲春伤秋的想法，就是觉得委屈：都泄过一回了，甚至插进去喉眼时我还作呕了一次，果然天下男人一个样，个个和田柾国一样不懂得怜香惜玉，自己爽了就不管别人。  
金泰亨心里一阵酸涩，像是连皮带核咽下一刻未熟的青橘子，狰狞的表情不好看，于是酸在了心里，每一个心室都拧巴成了弯曲的形状，和拧毛巾是一样的。水汽模糊了视野，头顶上的人模糊成了田柾国的模样，他想起他们的第一次性爱。也是像现在这样荒唐。一个亲吻，甚至是一句我爱你都没有的赶忙。突然身下有一阵被异物入侵的感觉，金泰亨忍不住尖叫了出声，腿不安分地踢，然后被一道力量箍住。金泰亨的小腿被压在大腿后侧，他感觉到有一双冰冷的手把他摁在床上，于是反射性的扭动起来：要脱离这个囚笼。虽说金泰亨是没有半点挑逗的意思，田柾国还是被他刺激到了，还没有分手呢，金泰亨居然就敢上酒吧去勾搭男人了，现在甚至连和他做爱都反感。田柾国想：我更想哭。于是挺身一进，整根没入金泰亨的体内，金泰亨用更高的声音尖叫了一声，田柾国自顾自地反复抽插，干涩的小穴分泌出一些汁水，田柾国的前列腺也开始沁出好些稀薄的精液。金泰亨杀鸡一样的尖叫声，染上了情欲，逐渐变成了媚叫声。田柾国知道他爽到了，开始把抽插的频率调低了一个档次，慢慢地在金泰亨的甬道里摩擦，但是就是不捅到终点。看起来就像是金泰亨用屁眼给他打飞机，单人的性爱。  
这会轮到金泰亨不爽了，他都委屈一把给你一个素不相识的人口交了，你居然连捅到位一些都做不到。而且他也不是天生就喜欢做下面的那个呀，只有在田柾国面前，他甘愿伏低做小，现在反攻他懒了，只想赶紧发泄出来，憋着难受。于是自己挺起了腰，顶到了最里面的地方，就会被快感麻痹了腰身，一下又伏回去床上，然后过一阵又坚强地挺腰想田柾国的阴茎进入得更深些。田柾国看他这副笨掘的模样觉得好笑，也就不逗他了，又开始像打桩机一样捅金泰亨，金泰亨小洞里艳红的嫩肉被操得翻出来。伴随着金泰亨高昂的哼叫，他们两个几乎是同一时间射了出来，金泰亨的龟头射出一股股的精液，在酒店的床上居然是没有什么违和感。田柾国不客气地内射在金泰亨身体里，就着精液又开始抽插。  
金泰亨能遇见他明天早上拐着走的命运，但是此刻，爽过了，而他也没有那个力气再陪那个野男人搞，脑袋一沉，居然睡过去了。  
田柾国射完第三轮，存货是的的确确地光了。看见金泰亨还趴着，就说睡吧。见金泰亨没有动静，他叹一口气，挪他的身子到枕头那边，给他盖上被子。他看见金泰亨的眉头紧皱，睫毛也在颤抖，田柾国用大拇指推他的眉眼，看他表情放松了些，点上烟，穿好衣服，打车走了。  
金泰亨睡得不沉，他自己也习惯了，他常做稀奇古怪的梦，所以睡得不深。他梦见了他在酒吧看见田柾国亲一个大胸大屁股的女人，长得也不差，眉眼里却没有金泰亨的相似。再然后的，他们亲完了，就看向他这边，那个女人对他笑，没有恶意的，而田柾国抬了眉毛，和他说好走不送，说完甩腿走人。金泰亨几乎要怀疑梦里的那个人是不是田柾国，除了脸，所有都是他所陌生的。他小跑着追上田柾国，抓他的手讨解释，但是田柾国只是掰开他的手指，走了。  
梦就做到这里，金泰亨醒了。偌大的床上除了他哪里有一些人气，如果不是身下一篇泥泞他甚至要相信只是一场春梦罢了，他没有和别的男人上床。  
是报应把，他把田柾国困住的报应，他知道田柾国那么好，怎么会被他独占，是梦有醒过来的一天，他知道，这个梦，是不会有后续了。金泰亨洗了个澡，他淌了几滴眼泪，但是他没有哭,再也没有人会重视他的眼泪，他不要自取其辱。


End file.
